What doesn't kill you-kills you again
by WinchesterCK1
Summary: The angels have captured Alistair and it is up to Dean to get information, but when one thing goes terribly wrong, who will pay the price.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Dean!" Alastair smiled, chained up to a Davids star, surrounded with a large devils trap. He received no answer so he just kept talking.

"So, what has little Cas planned for you to do to me? Read me a bedtime story perhaps?" Alastair cackled as Dean walked up to him and gave him the death glare.

"Aww, thats cute...if I was any more scared I might give a damn," Dean rolled his eyes and turned to the table next to him, which held all the instruments and concoctions that he would soon be using.

"Those your little toys...cute..." Alastair smiled at Dean with his most sincerest smile. Dean grabbed Rubys knife then cleansed it with holy water, which would burn Alastair badly, Dean smiled at the thought.

"Ha that little pixie stick is nothing to me, gonna have to try harder then that!" Alastair looked around boringly then continued staring at Dean. Dean then grabbed the bag of salt and poured it on the knife, the water making the salt stick to it. Alastairs smile faltered for a few seconds but then came back when Dean turned around.

"Thats creative, I'll have to right that in my book!"

"Shut up," Dean walked up to Alastair until his face was inches from Alastair's, his eyes glaring into the demon in front of him.

"Make me," Alastair sneered and glared back.

"Fine," Dean smiled and leaned in to whisper into Alastairs ear. He then jammed the knife into Alastairs stomach, making Alastair have to fight back a scream and the holy water and salt pulsed through his body.

"Lets have some fun shall we," Dean whispered then stepped away towards the table.

"That feels good!" Alastair screamed and laughed toward Deans back.

"Good, because theres more good feelings coming," Dean growled as he grabbed a few gallon bottles of holy water and the knife covered in salt. He brought them over to Alastair and sat them down next to him, then went back to the table and grabbed a syringe with an odd, blue liquid in it.

"What is that?" Alastair asked excitedely as Dean got closer with the syringe.

"I found some stuff at an abandon witches house, just some pain meds," Dean grinned as he jammed the needle into Alastairs neck and drained it into him. Alastair flinched as the substance coursed through his body, making every little cut and scrape burn as if it was a full stab wound, he held back a scream as Dean poured a gallon of holy water onto him, which felt like thousands of knives on fire covered in alcohol just jammed into him like a freight train.

Dean smiled and grabbed his knife, making small incisions everywhere, which made Alastair scream of pain because everything was intensified from the medicine he gave him. It must have been a pain intensifier. Dean kept a grin from ear to ear as he shoved salt and poured holy water into all of Alastairs wounds, making him scream louder than he thought possible.

Dean leaned in and whispered, "I want to hear more of those, got that?" Dean pulled back smiling as he walked back to the table to refill his holy water supply and get new tools.

Alastair watched as Dean walked away and sighed in pain silently, letting his body sag with relief that Dean wasn't torturing right now.'He had taught Dean well' Alastair thought as he slowly looked around the room, noticing the devils trap made of paint around him. He smiled, because if he could somehow make Dean drop holy water on it or scrape it, he could get loose and do whatever he wants, payback. He smiled as Dean turned back around, bearing an I.V and bag full of holy water.

"So lets get started," Dean spoke as he poked the I.V into Alastairs main vein and started the drip, slow and steady, but dangerous. Alastair could feel every drip flow into his veins, making his whole body feel as if he was on fire from the inside out.

"Feels good doesn't it," Dean spoke softly as he sliced little slivers all over Alastairs chest \and stomach.

"Brings back old memories," Dean continued as he slowly went deeper and deeper with every cut and every sliver, making Alastair scream in agony. Dean deepy laughed and smiled as he stared at the bloody dangling figure in front of him. He grabbed Alastairs face and brought it up to look as his.

"I'll give you a choice this time, holy water injection or a continuation of this," Dean said with a sneer, the demon inside him coming out to think of ideas that he remembers from Hell.

"Whatever you want Dean, I don't care, because you were still my little bitch in Hell and nothing is going to change that," Alastair chuckled as Deans eyes went dark and he stabbed his knife forward into Alastairs gut, making blood spurt out of his mouth.

"Well, looks who the bitch now." Dean turned around and slowly walked to the table to think of what to do next. Alastair thought of a plan to get out and couldn't waste a second or Dean would notice. He grabbed the side of the I.V with his mouth and pulled it outt painfully, then dropped it on the ground perfectly hitting the devils trap without even making a sound. The holy water spurted out over the trap, washing away the excess paint, making the opening that Alastair hoped for. He smiled at Deans back and slowly, but painfully, released himself from his chains and quietly set them down. He grabbed Rubys knife, which was laying on the ground a few feet away from Dean and lunged as him full force, knife in the air.

Dean turned around to meet Alastairs knife make contact with his shoulder. He screamed out in pain and fell to his knees, grasping the hilt of the knife in his shoulder. Alastair laughed and kicked Deans side, making him fall all the way to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Paybacks a bitch, isn't it Dean," Alastair sneered and cackled as he grabbed Deans arm and dragged him to the table and slammed him on top of it, The knives and tools stabbing into Deans back, making him scream in agony. Alastair yanked the knife out of Deans shoulder then stabbed it in the opposite side.

"Got to make it even," Alastair twisted the knife then flipped Dean over to his stomach, shifting the tools under him, making Dean hold back a scream but failing miserably. The demon walked around his prey and found a few loose weapons to use for fun. He walked back around to the front of Dean and kneeled down so they were face to face with each other.

"I'm gonna tell you the truth, I can't wait to begin, and after I'm done, you'll be begging to die," Alastair slowly cut around Deans neck, making a ring of blood flow across Deans skin.

"Whatever you say bitch," Dean scowled, blood starting to dribble out of mouth in a steady stream. He coughed, making a larger flow of blood spill over his lips. Alastair traced his blade over Deans shirt, tearing it open to show bloody bare skin. Dean was to weak to comply or fight back so he just laid there, trying not to move the knives under him, stabbing into his back.

"I'd watch what comes out of your mouth, that can get you killed Dean," Alastair said as he grabbed the next biggest knife, that had saw-like teeth. He slowly sawed deep gashes through Deans legs, making him scream but to weak to move. 'where the hell is Cas when you need him' Dean thought vaguely as he closed his eyes, hoping to black out.

"I wouldn't black out on me yet Dean, just gettin started!" Alastair cackled as he made more incisions, the blood pouring all over the table, coating Alastairs hands with the ruby red substance.

"Well this is going to be so much fun," Alastair cackled as he pinned down Dean with chains, ripped his shirt off, and grabbed his tool.

**_3 hours later..._**

"Please...stop..." Dean gurgled, blood spilling over his lips, down his torn up chest.

"Its like you think I'll actually listen to you!" Alastair looked over his work of art, if he didn't know any better he wouldn't know it was human it was so torn to shreds.

Dean laid his head back on the bloodied table, his breath ragged and off beat, his body flashing with burning pain everywhere, he wished for unconciousness but it wouldn't come.

'Cas please...please come..' Dean thought silently as Alastair looked at the few remaining tools he hasn't used yet.

"I would use these but theres no room to work anymore, guess I'll have to restart again!" Alastair smiled as he brought his hand to Deans forehead, reforming his bones and skin, the blood painfully sucking back into Deans body. Dean screamed as his bones cracked back into place, more blood spurting out of his mouth.

"Stop," Alastair heard a deep voice behind him and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Looks like your angel buddy here to save you," Alastair slowly turned around to face Castiel, holding an oddly curved sword with enochian sigils going down the blade.

"Sweet pixie stick you got there, not gonna do any good," Alastair took a step forward, random knife in hand.

'Dean are you ok,' Castiel sent the message into Deans mind quietly.

'no..' he heard Dean vaguely think, he was slipping fast.

"You shouldn't have come Castiel," Alastair smirked as he set down his knife beside Deans bloodied body. Dean didn't even flinch at Alastairs touch.

"Get away from him," Castiel growled, stepping forward, sword ready to react at any second.

"aww thats cute standing up for your boyfriend," Alastair smiled, his eyes flashing black in annoyance.

"He's not my..." Castiel stuttered, "Stop it and get away from him before you regret it," Castiel continued sternly.

"I'm not going to regret anything,"Alistair growled and lunged towards Castiel, fists ready.

Castiel sidestepped, watching Alistair pass him, barely connecting with his trenchcoat. Dean slowly turned to see what was going on but pain overcame him and he passed out. Castiel brought his sword up and slashed it across Alistairs body, forming a deep gash in his side. Alistair screamed as the gash smoked and burned like Ruby's knife would.

"Where did you get that?" Alistair hissed, wrapping his opposite hand around the open wound.

"None of your business," Castiel whispered as he whipped the sword back around, perfectly slicing through Alistairs throat, his head rolling away, eyes closed.

"Dean?!" Castiel ran towards Dean and carefully picked him up.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner," Castiel whispered, closing his eyes to try to hide his emotions. He grasped Dean closer to him and took him to Bobbys house. The house was empty so Castiel gently laid Dean onto one of the beds in a guest bedroom and sat on the other side, watching Dean, wishing he could help but couldn't; his 'angel mojo' as Dean called it, was mostly cut off from Heaven.

He heard a noise downstairs and knew automatically that it was Bobby.

"Bobby come up here," Castiels voice boomed through the house. He could feel Bobby hesitate and cock his double barrel shotgun before making his way up the stairs. Castiel was prepared to get shot at any moment but when Bobby walked through the room he recognized Castiel before he shot him.

"What the hell happened!" Bobby raced to the side of the bed and hovered his hands over Dean, not sure what to do; not wanting to just stand their but not wanting to hurt him any more than he already was.

"Alistair got his hands on him," Castiel went quiet, staring at Deans battered, bloody body.

"Why weren't you there! Can't you help him! Heal him!" Bobby yelled, his anger growing by the second. 'why does Dean always end up on the bad end, can't he get a break,' Bobby thought, his anger slightly faltering.

"My powers...is weakened dye to my cut-off from Heaven," Castiel sadly spoke.

"Get his shirt off, I'll grab a first aid kit from downstairs... I might as well call Sam also, he would want to know what's happening," Bobby gruffily explained. Castiel nodded and it was only him and Dean in the room. He slowly looked over Deans body, wishing he could heal him. He slowly slid the strips of Deans shirt off of him, careful not to injure him any more than he was. Bobby came back in holding the first aid kit and some towels.

"I called Sam, he said he is coming as soon as he could," Bobby slowly lifted Dean while Castiel slid the soft towels under his limp body. Bobby took out some holy water and poured it onto Deans wounds slowly. Dean moaned in pain as the burns sizzled from Alistairs torturing. Bobby tried not to react at the extent of how bad it was because he could tell that Castiel was trying not to show his emotions.

"Ungh.." Dean slowly moaned and cracked his eyes open, his head lolling to stare at Castiel then Bobby.

"The hell," Dean whispered. He coughed, making pain electrocute through his whole body, making him tremble hard.

Castiel felt so bad for just standing there, not being able to help, do anything to save Dean. He felt useless at that moment.

Dean turned and looked at Castiel, his eyes half mast, his face scrunched with pain, it broke Castiels heart to see something like that. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing while his best friend was running low on minutes.

"Is there any way I could help?" Castiel urgently pushed at Bobby.

Without looking up, Bobby responded, "I need some gauze to wrap Deans stomach after I'm done sewing...everything together. Can you grab some from the closet," Bobby took out a needle and thread and went to work sewing up all the deep gashes on Deans stomach, he would mess with the legs and back later, he needed to stop the main blood flow.

Castiel came back a few seconds later carrying a pack of white gauze, a look of worry on his face.

"Whats wrong?" Bobby asked as he tied the last piece of thread and grabbed the gauze from Castiels hand.

"It's just, what if he doesn't ma-"

"He's going to make it, he always does, he's to tough to not make it," Bobby cut into Castiel, his eyes blazing with anger at the thought of losing Dean. He was like a son to him and he wouldn't know what to do with his life if Dean died because he felt like his whole life was revolving around Dean and Sams life. He knew Sam would react the same way.

Dean moaned in pain as he tried to get up, but Castiel carefully pushed him back down,"I'm sorry Dean, but you cannot get up right now," Castiel spoke, his voice shakinng a little. Dean listened and stopped moving, because the pain was becominng hard to handle.

"Breathe Dean, it will all be over soon," Dean heard Bobbys voice far away. He closed his eyes for a second because they were getting to heavy and the next time he opened them, he was met with Bobby's and Castiel's faces staring worriedly above him, calling his name.

"Dean!" Bobby said for what had to be the hundredth time.

"What," Dean painfully spoke.

"Dammit boy, you trying to give us a heart attack, you were out for a half an hour." Dean glanced at Castiels face and saw true sadness, it almost looked like Cas was about to cry.

"It was 'nly a minute," Dean slurred, dropping his head back down to the pillow in exhaustion.

"Don't go back to sleep yet, we need to make sure we got everything fixed on you." Bobby and Castiel slowly looked over him from his head to his toes, looking at all the blood and bruises over the young man's body. 'Hasn't Dean suffered enough, he's just a young man,' Bobby thought to no one in particular.

They heard a knock on the door and Bobby grabbed his gun then rushed to the door. A couple seconds later Bobby came back with Sam trailing behind him.

"Dean, oh god," Sam saw the blood staining everything around Dean.

"We got him all patched up and I'll try givin' him something for the pain in a minute, I don't think he could sit up long enough to take a pill without passing out," Bobby explained. Castiel still sat next to Dean, looking at his body with sadness.

"I'll help clean him off," Sam spoke and Bobby nodded and went to grab some washclothes and a bucket up warm water.

"I'll help to, it will go faster that way," Castiel spoke, trying not to show any emotion.

"Sure Cas, here," Sam threw a washcloth at Castiel that was wet with water and Castiel started slowly and carefully scrubbing the dried and crusted blood off of Deans arm while Bobby took the legs and Sam got the chest.

**_2 Days later_**

"I'm fine now! Come on Samantha!" Dean argued, still covered in large scars and gauze from the attack.

"No, you need time to heal before you go after him, and right now anything could take you down, your as harmless as a butterfly,"Sam spoke back, he knew Dean would argue this but he would never let him go out not fully recovered.

"I heard some butterflies are pretty deadly," Dean smirked and Sam rolled his eyes. Castiel behind Sam looked at him curiously., not understanding whats going on.

"Shut up smart-ass, give it one more day," Bobbys walked into the room.

"Whatever you say gramps," Dean sat back down onto his bed and looked at the three people in front on him.

"So what do I do now," Dean boredly spoke, then he heard a rushing sound behind him.

"I know what you can do," a dark voice came from behind him and he spun to turn around but was flung into a wall, which made all his injuried blaze up in pain.

Bobby, Sam, and Castiel soon followed, stuck against the wall, looking at the man standing in front of them.

"I thought you were gone," Dean whispered under his breath.

"Think again! I guess God sure helped me escape this time!" Lucifer's voice bounced around the walls, echoing into everyones ears.


End file.
